A Leap for Byron
by Ceeg
Summary: 'What if' there was a way to save Byron Jordan from being murdered?


TITLE: A Leap for Byron  
  
AUTHOR: Ceeg  
  
SUMMARY: 'What if' there was a way to save Byron Jordan?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Quantum Leap and characters are owned by Bellisarius Productions. Scarecrow and Mrs King characters are owned by Shoot the Moon Productions. Scenes and lines are borrowed liberally for plot and setting purposes. Martin Lapointe is a right wing with the Detroit Red Wings, I love him. Please insert here any other appropriate disclaimers.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I always felt bad that Byron Jordan was murdered, and then everybody was so busy with President Nabuti, they hardly even had time to mourn his passing. I finally came up with a way to save him, and bring Sam back to work with Amanda. See 'Scarecrow Leap' for my previous QL/SMK crossover.  
  
TIME SETTING: 'Murder between Friends'  
  
RATING: PG  
  
  
Amanda King and Byron Jordan were just sitting down to dinner, when he realized that he had forgotten the wine. Excusing himself, he went to the kitchen. Hearing a crash moments later, Amanda followed him.  
  
"Byron," She called out, carefully opening the kitchen door, "Are you alright?"  
  
He was standing in the kitchen surrounded by broken glass and puddles of wine. He looked up in surprise at her entrance. "Amanda???" he exclaimed as their eyes met.  
  
She felt a flash of recognition. "Sam???"  
  
Byron/Sam sagged back against the counter, "Oh, boy!"  
  
***  
  
In minutes they had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and were back at the dinner table with a fresh bottle of wine. Sam Beckett was excited to see Amanda again, the way he leaped around it was rare to encounter somebody from a previous leap.  
  
"Amanda," he started, "You called me 'Byron', what happened to your fiancé? Wasn't his name Lee?" Obviously Amanda knew him, this had to be after his other leap into her life.  
  
"Oh, Lee..." Amanda remembered that she hadn't told Sam the truth at the time, because he didn't 'need-to-know' in her opinion. Perhaps she had enjoyed being the one to know something the other didn't. "I guess it's OK to tell you now. Lee and I weren't engaged, it was just our cover, because it was a wedding cruise."  
  
"I wish you had told me. I felt so guilty marrying another man's fiancée!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't know you very well and didn't know how much I could trust you. You don't have to worry, Lee and I are just friends."  
  
"And co-workers," Sam prompted.  
  
"No, actually, I've left the Agency. I'm working for Byron Jordan." She gestured at him. "Byron designs and implements security systems. I met him at the Agency and he offered me a job. We're working for the Agency right now on a system for the Diplomatic Mansion."  
  
"Why do you think I'm here? I'm a scientist, not a security specialist."  
  
"I don't know," Amanda shrugged, "Doesn't your invisible friend tell you those things?"  
  
"He tries to!" Sam chuckled. "But Al's not here yet, I don't know how long it will take him to show up."  
  
"Well, we might as well enjoy dinner while we wait." Amanda stated. Picking up her wine glass, she held it to Byron/Sam in a toasting manner. He smiled, and mirrored her gesture, clinking their glasses together gently.   
  
They conversed for several minutes, Amanda filled Sam in on where in time he was and caught him up on the current state of world affairs. Suddenly, he saw a square of light open in the fireplace, and Admiral Al Calavicci stepped out of the flames.   
  
"Hiya, Sam!" Al waved his cigar in an offhand greeting, while he studied the handlink in his other hand. "Do you need to excuse yourself so we can talk?"  
  
"Al!" Sam was relieved to see him, sometimes it was hours before Al showed up, and it usually left him at loose ends. It wasn't so bad this time, he'd been enjoying the conversation and the company.   
  
"No, it's OK," he continued, "You remember Amanda?" He nodded in her direction.  
  
"Oh, sure." Al smiled Amanda, even though he knew she couldn't see him. She was smiling cautiously in his general direction, surmising the situation from Sam's half of the conversation. "You work fast, Romeo!" Al teased Sam, noticing the remains of a romantic, candle-lit dinner for two.  
  
"Stop it!" Sam ordered, blushing, and very, very glad that Amanda couldn't hear Al's part of the conversation. He pointed at himself, "Byron Jordan was having dinner with Amanda when I arrived."  
  
"Thank God you didn't leap into that same guy again. He almost tried to kill me last time!" Al complained.  
  
"Really? You didn't tell me about that," Sam asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, the guy freaked out in the waiting room. Wanted to know what *I* had done with Amanda!" Al was indignant remembering Lee's accusations.  
  
"How did you calm him down?" Sam smiled reassuringly at Amanda who was listening with great interest to his side of the conversation. She must be dying to know what they were talking about.  
  
"I called her," Al gestured towards Amanda with his cigar. "She talked to him, he cooled off." Al was smugly pleased with himself for solving the problem so easily.  
  
"What?!? That's against the rules!" Sam was shocked at Al's solution.  
  
"So what, it's against the rules that she knows who you are. I figured, since she already knew us, why not? It was a lot simpler than sedating him." Al defended his position.  
  
Sam decided not to tell Amanda what they were discussing... she'd find out in the future when Al called her! Instead, he was now curious about how she had recognized him. "Amanda, how did you recognize me?"  
  
Amanda figured this wasn't explaining their entire conversation to her, but maybe she'd have time to ask him about it later. She knew that Al disapproved of Sam telling her too much, and thought she might get more out of him when they were alone.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure," she began hesitantly, "Last time, I just knew you weren't Lee. Tonight when I walked into the kitchen, I looked in your eyes and just recognized you! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break any rules," she teased.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Sam grinned back at her before turning his attention back to Al. "Do you have any idea what I'm doing here, anyway?"  
  
"Yeah, some idea. According to Ziggy, you, Jordan that is, are murdered in about an hour. I'd say that's a good place to start!" Al looked up at Sam, taking a triumphant puff of his cigar.   
  
"Murdered!" Sam exclaimed. At Amanda's look of alarm, he relayed what Al had just told him.  
  
"But how? Who?" Amanda glanced in confusion at the area where Sam had been directing his comments to Al.  
  
"With a steak knife," Al answered her question, "And 'she' was arrested for it!" He pointed his cigar accusingly at Amanda.  
  
"Are you sure, Al? That seems unlikely, can you find out more information?" Sam was skeptical. Amanda was looking at him questioningly, aware that he had received some sort of an answer from Al. He didn't believe she could kill anybody, but was unwilling to tip his hand without more data.  
  
Al rolled his eyes, and punched buttons on the brightly colored handlink. Sam always was a sucker for a pretty face... but then again, so was he. Amanda looked like an angel to him, he didn't want to believe she was capable of murder, either. Luckily, Ziggy did have more information on the case.   
  
"OK, well, in two days your, Jordan's, partner leads a band of terrorists in a raid on the diplomatic mansion where a reception is being held for President Nabuti of Mbumbwa," Al stumbled slightly over the pronunciation of the African words. "I guess that makes him another suspect. If you think you can trust Brown Eyes, she might be able to help us figure this out."  
  
"I do!" Sam nodded vigorously, and proceeded to fill Amanda in on the conversation. She looked mildly put out upon learning that they had believed for even a moment that she would stab Byron. But he could see her dismiss her hurt feelings and instead concentrate on trying to figure out the situation. Al relayed as much information as he could get out of Ziggy.  
  
"Hmm, since I'm arrested for your murder, it's probably after I leave. The driver doesn't come forward to clear my name, he's probably in on it. After all, he would have seen that you were still alive when I left because you walked me to the car." Amanda was having trouble with her tenses, trying to think logically through an incident that is yet to occur.   
  
"Glen Tucker," Amanda sipped her wine speculatively. She considered herself a good judge of character... if you ignore Alan 'The Dodger' Squires. "Figures... he has shifty eyes. I didn't really like the looks of him."  
  
"Amanda," Sam interrupted, "How are we going to get you home? I can't risk having the driver take you."  
  
"I can't leave, Tucker will stab you!" Amanda objected.  
  
"If you stay, he might try to kill both of us!" Sam argued.  
  
"It doesn't say anything about that, Sam," Al reasoned.  
  
"She can't stay here all night!" Sam hissed at Al, "It's not safe! Amanda, you have to leave. I'll call you a cab."   
  
Amanda started to protest again, but realized that he was right. She couldn't stay here all night. How would it look if Byron returned? What would she tell her mother?? Reluctantly she agreed to take a taxi home.  
  
"You be careful, Sam," She admonished him while they waited. "I just started this job, I can't have my boss being murdered my first day."  
  
"Don't worry, Amanda," He reassured her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know what's going to happen, Jordan didn't. I can take care of myself since I've been forewarned."  
  
"Oh, Sam, will I see you again?" Amanda straightened and smoothed his tie, putting off taking her leave of him. She liked him, but he came and went so quickly from her life. It was the strangest friendship she'd ever known.  
  
"I don't know. Once I save Jordan, I should leap. I'll probably be gone in an hour or two." Sam understood better than she how she felt, he had to leave new friends behind all the time. Impulsively, he pulled her into a hug. "It was great seeing you again, Amanda."   
  
"I don't know how I'm supposed to get any sleep tonight, I'll probably lie awake wondering what's happened. I can't very well call Byron up and ask him if he's been murdered! Please call me if you get a chance." Amanda scribbled her number on a piece of paper and pressed it into his hand.  
  
Sam folded the paper and stuffed it in a pocket. He shrugged helplessly, indicating that he had no idea whether he'd be able to fulfill her request. He really had no control over his destiny... God, time, or whatever chose his comings and goings.  
  
***  
  
Lee Stetson felt his temper rising as he set to work on the clerical chores Amanda King usually took care of for him. He was still stunned at Jordan's audacity. Was this how the guy got women, by hiring them? Aren't there laws against that sort of thing?  
  
No, he stopped that train of thought. It was unfair to Amanda. There was no doubt that she was qualified for the position as Byron Jordan's Executive Assistant. And she wouldn't have taken the job if she didn't think she could do it.   
  
Lee knew the job was a legitimate offer, despite Jordan's obvious interest in Amanda. He'd noticed the attention he'd paid to Amanda at the Agency when she came in for Billy's drill. After she left, embarrassed for complaining about her money woes in front of a virtual stranger, he'd noticed Jordan talking to the other Agents and personnel in the bullpen.   
  
He'd known Amanda was the topic of conversation. The agency employees had shot him quick, furtive glances while they talked to Jordan. He'd overheard snippets of conversation. But he hadn't suspected what Jordan was really up to.  
  
Then Amanda told them about the job. At double her salary, a 'nice touch' as Francine had observed, an offer no doubt brought on by Billy's statement. He saw in her eyes that she regretted leaving the Agency, but the offer was too good to pass up.   
  
Lee experienced a stab of disappointment that she hadn't come to him to discuss the job before accepting it. But he acknowledged to himself that he'd been very busy, as was everybody with the impending visit of President Nabuti. Plus, he couldn't deny that he would have probably have agreed with her decision to take the position. It really was too good to pass up, and would be a safer, more secure job for her. Amanda could work normal hours and have a normal life again.   
  
Besides, it wasn't like they wouldn't still see each other from time to time. Some of her assignments would be in conjunction with Agency business. And they were friends, they could still get together for lunch or to just talk. It just wouldn't be the same as working together. Lee knew he would miss not just her clerical skills but their day to day interaction as well.   
  
***  
  
Tucker and the driver waited for Byron Jordan to call and summon the car to take Mrs King home. He knew Jordan would be a gentleman and walk her out to the car, giving him a chance to slip into the house and wait for his return. Jordan would be all moony-eyed over his date, and a sitting duck, they reasoned.  
  
Midnight came. No call. One o'clock came. No call. Finally, at two am the driver called Byron.   
  
"Hello?" Sam answered the phone sleepily.  
  
"Mr Jordan," the driver greeted him respectfully, "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but I was wondering if you would be requiring my services again tonight?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Sam realized it must be the driver calling. "Mrs King left hours ago, she took a taxi. I apologize, I should have let you know." It hadn't even occurred to Sam to cancel the driver, he'd been waiting for Tucker to show up. Little did he know that this was what saved him.   
  
"Back to the drawing board!" Tucker groused. "She's been gone too long, it would be harder to frame her, now. We'll have to go with another plan." They had plenty of plans, this one had been spur of the moment anyway when he'd learned of Jordan's plans for the evening.  
  
***  
  
"Hello?" Amanda snatched up the phone before the first ring ended.  
  
"It's Sam. I didn't know whether I should call so late..."  
  
"No, it's OK. I told you I wouldn't be able to sleep. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened, I'm still here. Tucker never showed up. The driver just called a little while ago, so I decided to report in to you. Look, I'll call you in the morning if I'm still here. I'll need you to help me get through the day, because you know the job." Sam hoped that Al would show up soon with an update.  
  
"OK," Amanda agreed, "Apparently you're not going anywhere until this thing with Tucker is settled. Remember, be careful!"   
  
***  
  
The next day, the Diplomatic Mansion was crawling with Agents and security personnel, preparing for President Nabuti's visit. Lee was concentrating on his work, but couldn't help noticing the closeness between Amanda and Byron Jordan. They were practically glued together at the hip, Jordan didn't make a move without Amanda by his side.   
  
He decided it was just typical 'Amanda', she was throwing herself wholeheartedly into the new job, determined to learn anything and everything about security systems. It hadn't been any different when she'd started with the Agency, at first he'd assumed Amanda followed him around for the usual reasons that women did, but he had soon realized that it was the job with which she was enamored. Even after all these months, he would catch her studying training manuals and listening to language tapes.   
  
Lee was contemplating going over to them and making some smart-ass remark to tease her as he always did, when Agent Lapointe called for him to consult on something. As he turned away, he noticed Jordan suddenly stare off into space. With a word to Amanda, they both left the room.  
  
***  
  
"Al! Where have you been?" Sam asked as he pulled the bedroom door shut behind them. Amanda quickly checked the closets and adjoining bathroom to make sure they were truly alone. She didn't want any of her former co-workers catching her talking to 'invisible Al'.  
  
"Sorry, Sam, Ziggy had a bit of a glitch. I got back here as fast as I could." Al apologized off-handedly. It wasn't like he had much more control over things than Sam did.  
  
"What's going on? Tucker never showed up last night, and I'm still here. Is he going to make another attempt?"   
  
"No, Sam, Byron Jordan is OK, now. As soon as Amanda left, his chances of being murdered dropped to 30%, and after the driver called you they disappeared completely. The only thing I can see is that Tucker still leads a squadron of terrorists in a raid on the diplomatic mansion tomorrow."   
  
Al was punching buttons on his handlink and reporting output to Sam, who relayed the information to Amanda.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Amanda asked. "If we know Tucker is up to something, can't we just turn this over to the Agency to handle?"  
  
"Based on what evidence, Amanda? Remember, he didn't show up last night to kill me." Sam reasoned.  
  
"I'll just tell Lee, and he can arrest and question him."   
  
"You can't tell Lee, where will you say you got the information? From a time-traveler who leaped into Jordan, and his holographic sidekick?"  
  
"Tucker's your partner, I'll tell Lee that I found something in his desk."  
  
"Won't he want to see it?"  
  
Amanda sat on the bed with a sigh of defeat. "You're right, he can't be arrested without any evidence. But I can tell Lee that I have a hunch about Tucker, and they'll be prepared to keep an extra eye on him."  
  
"OK, that couldn't hurt, I guess." Sam agreed. He turned back to Al, "Let me know if you can find out any more about Tucker. If we knew where his hideout is, maybe we could tip the Agency."  
  
Amanda nodded as Al punched the handlink, opening the door to exit the imaging chamber. "I'm going to go find Lee and talk to him. Then we can leave, I think we've done as much as we can with the security system. We need to rest up and be ready for whatever happens tomorrow!"  
  
***  
  
From the balcony, Lee casually surveyed the room below, where the reception for President Nabuti was being held. He hadn't noticed anything unusual, but was keeping an eye out for Tucker as Amanda had asked. He didn't know why she was suspicious of Tucker, but she had good instincts and he was as likely a suspect as anybody.   
  
As if conjured by his thoughts, her gentle laughter floated up to him. Jordan was in attendance as the administrator of the security system, and had Amanda with him as his 'date'. She made a good date for diplomatic affairs, she was presentable and personable. Even though she complained about mingling, she was good at it, she could talk to anybody and make them feel comfortable. Even if she didn't always understand the language they were speaking. Briefly Lee wondered if she would still accompany him on occasion, or if Jordan was going to monopolize her from now on.  
  
He had noticed her immediately when she arrived. She was wearing a charcoal gray wrap dress with long sleeves, the skirt was cocktail length. It fitted her slender form loosely, and the silk skirt flowed around her legs. More elegant than dressy, it was perfect for an afternoon formal occasion. Again, she stayed close to Jordan's side, almost protectively.   
  
In a sudden flurry of commotion, Tucker burst through the front door of the room. A half dozen other men armed with automatic weapons came in through windows and other doors to the room. The Agency, however, was prepared for anything and agents quickly subdued Tucker's men, while Byron Jordan confronted his partner. Jordan disarmed Tucker with an impressive karate kick, Lee shouted a warning as he spotted Tucker pulling a pistol from inside his jacket.  
  
The weapon discharged as Auggie Swann entered the fray, tackling Tucker and wrestling for the gun. Amanda clutched her left shoulder and cried out in pain before crumpling to the floor. Byron/Sam, unaware that Amanda had been struck, resumed his assault on Tucker.   
  
"Oh my God, Amanda!" Lee exclaimed as he covered the remaining distance to her, having left his position on the balcony and hurried down the stairs as soon as the disturbance started.   
  
Amanda was still unconscious when Lee reached her. He gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the nearest powder room. Propping her up in an armless chair, he was able to get a good enough look at the wound to determine it was not serious. However, he would need to get at it, clean it, and try to stop the bleeding. Which would require both his hands.  
  
"Amanda," he whispered gently, stroking her face, "I need you to wake up." She didn't respond. "Please, honey..." Where had that come from??? "Amanda, come on, wake up."   
  
'Honey?' Lee's urging gradually penetrated the fog of pain surrounding Amanda's consciousness. Surely she had imagined that endearment. Just as she had imagined him saying something nice when she was drugged as Victoria Greenwich. Sure, now that they were friends, Lee was more inclined to say something nice to her, but 'honey'?... nope, not possible.  
  
"Ummm... Lee? What happened? Where's Sam?" Amanda struggled to speak. Her arm felt like it was on fire.  
  
Sam? Where had he heard that name before? Lee wondered. "You've been shot, Amanda! It's not serious, just a flesh wound. Can you sit up by yourself while I go get the first aid kit?"   
  
"Shot??? Are you kidding me? I thought this job would be safer!" Amanda leaned back against the chair, but managed to stay upright.  
  
Luckily, the medicine cabinets at the diplomatic mansion were well stocked, Lee found alcohol and disinfectants for cleaning the wound, and plenty of gauze to cover and protect it, while halting the bleeding. He was starting to cut away the sleeve of Amanda's dress when Byron/Sam hurriedly entered the room.  
  
"Amanda! Are you OK?" He came over to her side and took her hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.  
  
"It's just a flesh wound," Lee reassured them, "Did you get Tucker?" Lee had been really impressed with Jordan's moves, he was interested to learn where he got his karate training.  
  
"Um, yeah... I think I ruined the dessert." Sam was a little abashed as he described how Tucker had landed face-down in the cake after receiving one of Sam's kicks to the jaw. Lee grinned wishing he could have seen that, if it'd been him, he'd have thrown Tucker off the balcony!  
  
"Stetson... Lee, why don't you let me take care of that? I've had some medical training," Sam offered, moving to retrieve disinfectant from the medical kit.  
  
"OK, sure." Lee agreed. He wondered if Jordan's medical skills were as impressive, the guy was full of surprises.   
  
Moving around to Amanda's right, he knelt on one knee by her side and took her hand. The wound while not serious was still painful, and occasionally her grip would tighten while Sam worked to clean it. As he was bandaging her arm, Lapointe stuck his head through the door.  
  
"Are you OK, Mrs King?" He inquired politely.   
  
"Yeah, thanks, Marty. Lee says it's just a flesh wound."   
  
After her reassuring response, he turned to Lee. "Scarecrow, Billy wants to see you about something."  
  
Lee glanced at Amanda. She nodded in assent, and squeezed his hand briefly before dropping it to shoo him on his way. "I'm alright, go ahead. I need to talk to Byron anyway."  
  
Lee reluctantly followed Lapointe from the room. He glanced back to see Amanda's head tilted toward Jordan as he finished wrapping the gauze around her upper arm. He wondered if he could get used to not being the one to take care of her.  
  
"Now what, Sam?" Amanda asked him. He looked up at her, unsure of how to respond. As if on cue, he saw the imaging chamber door appear and disgorge the flamboyant figure of Albert Calavicci. Sam sighed in relief.  
  
"What do you think, Al? I'm still here, Tucker's in custody. What else could there be?" He inquired.  
  
"Ziggy has an interesting theory, Sam. Why don't you ask Mrs King how she likes her new job?" Was Al's inscrutable response.  
  
"Amanda?" Sam was puzzled, but he looked over at her. She looked up, sensing that his question was directed more at Al than herself, but wanting to know what the reference was. Sam shrugged, "So, Amanda, how do you like working for Jordan Security?"  
  
Amanda chuckled ruefully. "Honestly, Sam, it's been nice working with you, but overall I miss the Agency. And I've never been shot in 16 months working with Lee. Think you can get me out of this?"  
  
"Sure," Sam smiled broadly, "All we need is a witness, so Byron Jordan can't back out of it!" Sam finished tying a makeshift sling around her neck and wrist to keep the weight off her arm and ease strain on her fresh wound.   
  
Gratefully, Amanda leaned towards Sam to hug him. Misunderstanding, Sam leaned towards Amanda to kiss her. Their lips met, hers parting slightly in surprise. She didn't immediately pull away, remembering their previous kiss. Then she remembered that Lee had 'returned' during that kiss, and quickly pushed Sam away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Amanda!" Sam was flustered and embarrassed.  
  
"No, it's not that! It's Ok, but I didn't want to be kissing Byron when he returned!" Amanda stroked his cheek, trying to reassure him.  
  
Lee had walked into the room to see Jordan kissing Amanda. His first instinct was to pull the man off, but then he saw Amanda pushing him away. Lee retreated from the room, he didn't want to embarrass Amanda by implying that she couldn't handle herself. But he wasn't going to leave her unprotected either! He didn't know why he thought Jordan's advances were unwelcome.  
  
"Amanda!" He called out to announce his presence before reentering the room. They had been whispering, but he was surprised to note that Amanda didn't seem annoyed with Jordan as he had expected.   
  
"Oh, Lee!" She exclaimed upon seeing him. "I was just telling Byron that I'm not sure whether I like the security systems business after all. Do you suppose you could help me get my job back with IFF?"  
  
"I think we can work something out," Lee smiled and winked at Amanda, as he reached out to shake hands with Byron Jordan. "That business was a little more dangerous than we expected, huh?"  
  
"Make sure she sees a doctor about that," Sam asked Lee just before the room dissolved around him. Nobody else saw the aura of blue lightning which enveloped him, as he shook hands with Lee, but Amanda noticed a change in Byron's demeanor as he resumed his own place in his life.   
  
"Stetson?" Byron Jordan was confused. Where had he just been? Why was he standing in the powder room with Lee Stetson and Amanda King? Why was her arm bandaged and in a sling?   
  
"Jordan. Good luck in your continued search for an Executive Assistant. I'm glad you understand I needed my partner back." Lee was gracious in victory.   
  
"Um, sure," Byron tried to be gracious in defeat. He had no idea what was going on, but he realized that Amanda really wanted to return to her previous job. She'd been a great assistant in the day he'd known her, but he had sensed that she missed her former co-workers more than she wanted to admit.  
  
Amanda clasped Byron's hands briefly. "I hope I'm not leaving you in a lurch?"  
  
Byron smiled reassuringly back at Amanda. "No, it's OK, I understand."  
  
"Thanks, Byron, I really appreciate this."   
  
Amanda felt only slightly guilty leaving Byron, as she linked her right arm through Lee's left arm. They exited the room together.   
  
The End  



End file.
